


[Podfic of] Possibilities You Don't Even Know You've Got / written by Chash

by EosRose



Series: Possibilities You Don't Even Know You've Got [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crossposted to the Audiofic Archive, Download Available, M/M, Podfic, Recorded with a Zoom H2, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-19
Updated: 2013-11-19
Packaged: 2018-01-02 01:25:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/266372">Possibilities You Don't Even Know You've Got</a> by Chash.<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:59:20</p><p>Teen superheroes and the high school newspaper reporters who stalk them. Or, the one where Jensen is kind of Superman and Jared is kind of Lois Lane, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Possibilities You Don't Even Know You've Got / written by Chash

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Possibilities You Don't Even Know You've Got](https://archiveofourown.org/works/266372) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



cover art by greedy_dancer

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/xr7t52ibwpkfreyfqdi76qg2huc48k1b.mp3) | 48.0 MB | 00:59:20  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/77ex3aoyzmsgmmzlpxyo7tizyyfooice.m4b) | 42.7 MB | 00:59:20  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/possibilities-you-dont-even-know-youve-got).

_Last updated November 28, 2015._


End file.
